The Changing of Past
by Snow Rabbit
Summary: Chapter 13: Ryou finds that being buried in the ground isn't pleasant. Minor Yaoi. Chapter 12: Yami is married to Téa! The horror! Anzu bashing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my re-write of the first chapter, and I hope it clears some things up, but that still doesn't change that this still is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. This is still a mediocre first chapter, but it should be clearer. 

/... / = Yugi talking to Yami

//... // = Yami talking to Yugi

Aibou = other or partner

***

"Yugi! How could you do this ta me!?" Joey cried. 

Yugi was confused. "Do what, Joey?"

Joey looked angry. "Yuge! Don't play dumb! Now tell me why!"

This talk provoked Yami. //Yugi, what's wrong? //

/I don't know! I don't think that I've done anything to the nature that Joey is speaking of! /

//Would you like me to take over? //

/... No. I can handle it. Joey is one of my best friends, it'll be okay. /

Yugi was quite in the dark in this situation. "I think that you would know that I am telling you the truth! I don't know what I did and I wasn't even aware that I wronged you in any way!"

Joey was now furious. "FINE! Don't tell me!" Joey shoved past Yugi, which wasn't a very difficult thing to do, and stalked off.

Yugi, still, was clueless. "What just happened here?" 

Yugi slowly walked home, which happened to be in the opposite direction of Joey's house. He only half paid attention to his homework and his awareness progressively lessened. 

**

Yugi opened his eyes in response to the sound of wind. He dimly felt that Yami's hand was on his shoulder. He blinked a couple of times and sat up straight, more fully awakened. Just ahead, Yugi saw a swirl-y hole coming out of his wall.

Yugi shouted above the sound of the wind. "Yami, what's happening!?"

Yami frowned. His and Yugi's hair were flying about. "I'm not sure, but this might be a portal of some sort. And if it is, then there is only one choice, to go in it."

Yugi's eyes widened, this action stung slightly because the wind was quickly making his eyeballs dry. "What happens if we don't go in?"

Yami had a distasteful look. "If we don't, then we'll merely get sucked in, but that's never a good thing, or at least I've heard..."

Yugi gulped. "In that case... let's... go." 

Yugi stood up and Yami pulled him into a run as they headed toward the portal. 

Yugi was surprised as Yami did this, though, and thought, 'Please say that this really is a portal and that I won't end up running into a wall!' 

**

Yugi awoke to the sound of yelling. He shifted his position, but was not quite ready to open his eyes. 

"…DIE!!!"

"Don't be-e so…Unh! Foolish to think that you could ever defeat me!!!" There was a sound of metal snapping and a surprised yelp. 

"HA... HA... HA... HAA... HAAA... DAMN YOU!!! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!!! HA…HAA…FUCK!!!" Some fidgeting and hissing were heard.

Yugi opened his eyes and sat up, finally noticing that he was sitting on sand. "What!?" The first person Yugi saw was Ryou. "Ryou? Where are we?"

Ryou turned to Yugi. "What? Oh sorry for not paying attention; our yamis are putting on quite the show!"

Yugi turned to the scene a couple yards left of Ryou; seeing Yami, looking pleased with his work, was recovering his breath while in a triumphant stance, smirking at Bakura who was delirious in defeat and anger because he was buckled to a cactus.

"Hmh. Like he could ever beat me! I'm the King of Games, not the 'King of Duel Monsters'. I win EVERYTHING! " Yami proclaimed. 

Ryou moved until he was quite a distance away, and then could be seen beaming and grinning wickedly at his yami.

It was then that Yugi realized that he didn't feel the familiar weight of the puzzle around his neck. He franticly looked around, but the puzzle was nowhere to be seen. "What! Then how can Yami be over there!?"

Yami, at the sound of his name, looked over at Yugi. "Aibou! You're awake!"

Yugi looked distraught. "Yami! How can you be here without the puzzle!? Where is it!?"

Yami finally noticed and looked thoughtful. "That's quite the mystery... well, then that means the Ryou's ring is gone, too, correct?"

Ryou, hearing the statement looked down at his shirt, and lo and behold, the Millennium Ring wasn't there! "It's gone! I'm free! YES! This is a dream isn't it!?"

Yugi looked up in realization. "You're right! This could be a dream!"

Yami his hands on his hips, which were now belt-less. "I'm sorry. This is no dream, just a bizarre reality. I suppose that the Millennium Items weren't yet created in- well, where ever we're at and they're too powerful to exist here because it's too early for a certain tomb raider to take over the world." 

Yugi still didn't quite understand, but nodded anyway.

A sound came from the cactus. "Tsk, Tsk, Pharaoh! Don't you remember where we are!? I sure do!"

Yami stared. "Then are you implying that we are in... Egypt?"

Ryou, having recovered from his delight, looked questioningly at Yami. "How can that be right!? Egypt is supposed to be full of cities and such! It's not supposed to be this barren place full sand!

"Well, then that means that we're in the past, doesn't it?" Yugi asked.

"I would guess so." 

Yami as well as everyone else was noticing the type of searing heat that the desert had. "We should try to find civilization. It's getting hot and survival in the Egyptian desert requires supplies to survive, at least for you and Ryou..." Yami paused. "Bakura, can we trust you enough to take you with us?" 

Bakura was looking truly miserable and pitiful, although he wished that he had been able to hide it. Yami sighed and untied Bakura, who was scowling but obviously wasn't willing to allow them to leave him behind.

They walked for a while until they heard Yami, who was about three yards ahead of everyone else, sharply take in breathe.

"Yami, what is it?"

"A pyramid!"

"Well, then who's that person breaking into that pyramid?" asked Ryou. 

A satisfied snicker came from Bakura. "Don't you know?"

______________________________________________________________________________

I hope that you enjoyed this and will still review, since all reviews are valued and will be responded to. Tell me if you now have a better understanding of the story or if it is still confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is going to be an on going project, and with nothing else to say, let the re-write of Chapter 2 begin.  
  
/./ = Yugi thinking to Yami //.// = Yami thinking to Yugi Bakura = Yami Bakura  
  
***  
  
Yami looked at the cloaked pyramid breaker-into-er with humor in his eyes. "Well of course YOU know who it is! It IS you! Or more correctly, _was_ you, and if you know what's good for you, you won't interfere with what's going to happen."  
  
Bakura muttered to no one in particular, "'If I know what's good for me?!' What the fuck is that!? Like I'm gonna listen to you; you lost the authority to order me around a long time ago. And even then I didn't obey you. No. I'm going to do things my way." At this, Bakura made an effort to slink away from the group, despite the fact that some of the cactus needles were still stuck to him. Those didn't matter. All that mattered was what he was aiming to do.  
  
And so, the group continued to walk. Yami, who was at the head of the group, hadn't noticed that Bakura had left until he realized that he didn't hear as many footsteps as before. Yami turned around to find Bakura yards away, in the direction of the cloaked figure. Yami noted that Bakura hadn't noticed that he had been spotted. Calmly, Yami ran over to where Bakura was. In spite of the fact that he was barely as tall as Bakura, Yami lifted him. by the collar and said, "We don't appreciate your company either, but I insist that you STAY!" Yami shot a sideways glance at the wide-eyed Yugi and Bakura. He looked back glaring hard at Bakura. Yami pulled at him tighter and closer. Fiercely and angrily, he said in a low voice, "You know that we have been sent back to ancient Egypt. But what you may not know is that you CANNOT change anything that happened in the past. Who knows, maybe what you have now is the best hand that Fate will ever deal you! You could end up in far worse situation. If anything happens to Yugi because of you, then I, personally will bring you to a place far worse than Hell!"  
  
Yami then proceeded to drop Bakura to the ground and glare at him reprovingly. Bakura, at that moment, felt his hatred for Yami grow past the absolute abhoration that he had already felt for him. Still, he had his mission in his mind. Instead, while Yami was still glaring hard at him, Bakura kicked threw a great multitude of desert sand in the air and ran away with great ease.  
  
"OH FUCK! YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY NOW!!!" Yami had a lot of sand in his eyes. He cursed at Bakura many more times before he got most of, but not all of, the sand out of his eyes. He looked up. "THE HELL!?! WHERE'S BAKURA???"  
  
Yugi and Ryou were silent, not wanting to anger the infuriated Yami any further.  
  
Yami frowned and began to run in the direction of the pyramid.  
  
Unfortuanatly, Yugi and Ryou weren't quite as used to running on sand as Yami and Bakura prenatally were.  
  
"WAIT! We can't run as fast as you!" Ryou cried out in desperation.  
  
"THEN STAY THERE!!!" Yami ordered and ran even faster.  
  
Yugi and Ryou watched Yami run until Yugi said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "I'm going, do you want to come?"  
  
Ryou looked shocked, " Y-you want to go? After MY maniac yami? Well, I suppose I should go, we shouldn't get even more separated, and besides, I won't let you go alone."  
  
Yugi smiled, "Okay! We better hurry though, if we take too long, someone's going to end up hurt."  
  
Ryou and Yugi ran as fast as they could in the direction that Yami had gone until they reached the pyramid.  
  
"Hmm? Where are they?" wondered Ryou.  
  
"I'll try to link with Yami," Yugi said.  
  
***  
  
Yami and Bakura were pinned against a wall with spears wielded by some royal looking guards. "What business do you have to impersonate our Pharaoh?" shouted the main-looking guard.  
  
Yami looked at the guard stupidly. Most of his memories were hidden from him, but he at least known that he was the Pharaoh of Egypt. "Hm? Aren't I supposed to be the Pharaoh?"  
  
The Guard merely put his spear closer to Yami's throat.  
  
//Oh shit... //  
  
/What was that, Yami?/  
  
//You heard that? Well, don't be concerned.just don't come by the... // Yami looked around, but didn't move enough to bring the spear closer to his neck. //Palace-looking thing any time soon... //  
  
/Hey, I can see it! I'll be right there! /  
  
//NO! //  
  
/See you, Yami! /  
  
"Damnit," Yami muttered under his breath. All of sudden, the guards all backed away. A loud, booming voice that was quite familiar to Yami shouted, "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Yami, in an amused tone replied, "Hi, me."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There it is. I'm still not quite satisfied, but I still think that it is better. Count on some MAJOR changes in the up-coming re-writes. Suggestions are still welcome since I'm changing so much. I LOVE reviews, so please do so, your opinion is valued, and IF you flame, you have to give me constructive advice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the re-written chapter 3. Hope you like it. I changed the Pharaoh's name, you see, I cracked open the case of 'Forbidden Memories', and saw that he was a Prince of the Amenhotep Dynasty, thus the change.  
  
/./ = Yugi thinking to Yami //.// = Yami thinking to Yugi  
  
***  
  
"'Hi, me'?" the Pharaoh repeated mockingly. "What is your reason for doing this? Do you have some sort of inane desire to play Shadow Game with me? I never lose."  
  
Yami let out a short laugh.  
  
"WHAT is so amusing!?" the Pharaoh demanded.  
  
Yami smirked and announced, "I merely was reminded how I always sent people to the Shadow Realm for frivolous reasons. I, too, have never lost a Shadow Game. And so you know why?"  
  
"Why?" The Pharaoh drily replied.  
  
"Because I am you." 'But better...' Yami thought.  
  
"What? I should just kill you right now, I'm already tired of you!"  
  
The Pharaoh raised his spear-thingy to kill Yami, but stopped when an exhausted voice gasped, "N-n-n-o. Don't- do- that." he got his breath back. "If you are Yami, or at least Yami a long time ago, why would you want to be killed by your own hand?"  
  
The pharaoh narrowed his eyes when he saw Yugi, "Agh! Is there some sort of secret fan club of people who copy my hair?!"  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
The pharaoh's agitated face changed a LITTLE at the sight.  
  
Yami, who noticed, chuckled; even if you didn't know him, he knew it was hard to stay mad at Yugi.  
  
"Now, uh...Mr.." Yugi began.  
  
/Yami, what's your 'other' name, y' know *his* name? /  
  
//We-ell-l, as you know, there are many things about the past that I don't remember very well... //  
  
/That's expected, but I wanted to know what's your REAL name.../  
  
//You see, Yugi... //  
  
/Let me guess... You don't REMEMBER!/  
  
//... //  
  
Yugi sweat-dropped.  
  
"Um.Pharaoh."Yugi began again.  
  
"Kindly address me by my name. If that 'Yami' guy really knows me, then he should know 'our' name," said the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami glared at his past-self.  
  
"B-but, Yami said that he doesn't rememb-" he started  
  
"And just how do you know that?"  
  
"He told me."  
  
The pharaoh smirked. "When?"  
  
"We can communicate mentally..."  
  
The Pharaoh smirked. "Let's play a little game right here and now. If YOU can tell me my name, I will help you in any way I can. BUT, if you can't, then I will decide the fate of BOTH of you. If you do have this abillity to communicate without speaking, then this other guy claiming to be me can tell you."  
  
"But..." Yugi started.  
  
"We ACCEPT!" shouted Yami  
  
/YAMI!! /  
  
//Er... Sorry, force of habit... //  
  
/Now what are we going to do? / Fortunatly, their conversation was interrupted.  
  
A person then ran to the Pharaoh. "Pharaoh Amenhotep,"  
  
"Crap, you told them my name!"  
  
The person raised an eyebrow, but continued, "We have Akinu in a way, but the situation's a little more complicated..."  
  
"OH! I remember Akinu? The name sounds familiar... wasn't that Bakura?" It was then that Yami noticed once more, Bakura was not present. "Speaking of." Yami's voice drifted.  
  
"Wait! What happened to Ryou?" exclaimed Yugi. He realized that he must have run ahead of him dispite their height differences.  
  
The person looked at Yugi. "'Ryou'? I think that guy said that a guy named Ryou was dead..."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Suggestions are welcomed! Please somehow voice your opinion of these rewrites in relation to how they used to be... 


	4. Chapter 4

Re-writes continue, I hope that you are happy with these...  
  
/./ = Yugi thinking to Yami //.// = Yami thinking to Yugi  
  
***  
  
"Ryou's dead.?" Yugi suddenly had a very blank, panic-ish look.  
  
"WHERE'S BAKURA?" Yami roared. Although he wasn't as close to Ryou as Yugi was, Ryou was still his friend and Bakura always knew just where Ryou was...  
  
The person looked a little surprised to see that a person who sppeared the Pharaoh (but appartently wasn't) was calling shots but replied, "Akinu is being held just inside...By the way, who exactly are you?"  
  
Yami pointed at Amenhotep, "I'm him, but a couple millennia older." Yami finally noticed that the Pharaoh was looking quite pissed. "Oh yea, I realize that you're still in charge here...anyway, can you grant me permission to enter my, or at least formerly my, palace?"  
  
The pharaoh still looked quite pissed, "Fine, since the only kind of threat you pose is to my pride, but after this, you must explain to me why you are here."  
  
"Whatever, let's just go already!" Yami demanded. Yugi had retained his nervous, paniced-look, but huried after Yami, he, too, was quite anxious to confirm the fate of Ryou.  
  
Another excited looking person ran up to Amenhotep and bowed. "I have captured Akinu!"  
  
"NO! That can't be!" yelled the first person. "I found him myself; someone had tightly tied him to a cactus upside-down."  
  
Yami chuckled at this. "Then let's go and find out which one we have."  
  
So, one of the guys led the Pharaoh, Yami, and Yugi into the palace.  
  
***  
  
Despite the sadness he was still experiencing, Yugi couldn't help but be awed by the palace.  
  
/Whoa! /  
  
//So you're feeling better, Yugi? //  
  
/NO! ...Well, yes... is that so wrong? /  
  
//No, it's not wrong, especially since nothing has been proved. I'm not going to mourn until I see his dead body myself. //  
  
At least ten or twenty guards were holding down one of the white-haired demons. "DAMN! LET GO! In a way, at least, I'm NOT the one you want... anymore...!"  
  
Yugi sweat-dropped. Yami was holding back a laugh, "That is definitely the Bakura from our time."  
  
Yami forgot that he wasn't really the Pharaoh any more and waved the guards away.  
  
Since, the Pharaoh often wore stuff similar to what Yami was wearing, the guards didn't know that this wasn't really their pharaoh, so they shrugged and left, thinking that they just were tired, and that was why there were two pharaohs.  
  
The pharaoh looked even more pissed off, "HEY!!! What the fuck was that?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, my apologies..." said Yami, almost as an after thought. "Bakura, what happened to Ryou?"  
  
"Ryou...? Why would I give a fuck? It's harder to track him when he's not wearing the ring, and then your fucking guards attacked me!" Bakura closed his eyes and concentrated hard in an effort to sense Ryou; not that he was going to tell them that, but it was actually quite obvious what he was doing.  
  
"Well...?" Yugi timidly requested.  
  
Bakura glared at him, causing him to falter a little. Yami, of course, noticed and began to advance toward Bakura. "WELL? ANSWER HIM!"  
  
Bakura looked pissed off, but decided, for some weird reason, to comply. "All I know is that he is near and that he's not dead. Now, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Quite a few changes here (short chapter in general) but not as much as there will be. I hope this was entertaining. Keep checking back for more updates. 


	5. Chapter 5

You may have noticed that I took the 'Reviewing the Reviews' away. I have done this because I plan to do basicly the same thing, but at the END of the fic. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
/.../ =Yugi thinking to Yami //...// =Yami thinking to Yugi ^...^ = Ryou thinking to Bakura ...= Bakura thinking to Ryou  
  
***  
  
The door swung open.  
  
It was not Ryou. Everyone let out the breath that they had not known that they were holding.  
  
Yugi had an expression of utter disbelief. "It's Kaiba!"  
  
The Pharaoh, however, looked quite annoyed to see the person at the door. "'Kaiba'? Who's that? This here is one of my most foolish members of court, Seth, my High Priest."  
  
Seth glared at the Pharaoh. "Honored pharaoh, may I be excused?" he spat out, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
The Pharaoh rolled his eyes and waved him away, but waved like he would to an annoying insect instead of the next in line to be pharaoh. Past-Yami smirked. It was always a game between him and the priest, a game of secretive insults.  
  
Seth stalked away. Though he knew that he would outlive the pharaoh, he was in no hurry to stick a knife in his back. After all, as far as he saw it, the pharaoh was the only one worthy of him challenging.  
  
Yami stared. "No when or where it is, Seto and I will always be rivals."  
  
Bakura sneered and muttered, "Get the name right already!"  
  
Someone knocked on the door again.  
  
Bakura growled, "If that's not Ryou, I'm leaving. There's no fucking point in waiting when I could be re-living my life."  
  
Yami shrugged, "Whatever."  
  
The door swung open once more.  
  
Bakura snorted. Although he rather die than let anyone know, he was exceedingly happy because of the person at the door.  
  
"Huh? What's going on here?" questioned the very exhausted looking Ryou. His hair was all messed up and well...he looked like he needed to shower. Several times. Besides that, he was carrying someone.  
  
Yugi noticed the 'something'. "Eh? Ryou...what's that you're holding there?"  
  
The pharaoh showed little interest since he had decided that there was no hope in doing anything against the somewhat harmless lunatics. Instead he was lazily sitting in his throne, drinking a chocolate-like substance out of a golden goblet.  
  
Ryou idly looked down at the thing he was carrying and half dropped it on the floor. "It's not and it; it's a 'who'."  
  
Yami looked at Ryou with a slightly confused expression. "If that's a person, then why go to all the trouble of bringing them here if you're just wanted to drop them?"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "Him? You want me to help this person? I wouldn't think so since it's the, er... old-time Bakura."  
  
The pharaoh snapped to attention causing him to spill his chocolate-ish drink on his clothes. "Fuuuuucccccckkkkkk!!!!"  
  
Yugi, Yami, and Yami B. started laughing at him. Yami suddenly stopped because he remembered that this was himself, and anyone who mocked him died...  
  
//Uh oh...Yugi we should stop...Or other, other- me is going to kill us... //  
  
/O-oh... / Yugi replied, in a miserable attemp to stop laughing.  
  
//NO! Stop! Oh! I know! Anzu ran off with Joey!!! //  
  
Yugi glared at him, his laughing ceased.  
  
//Well, it worked, didn't it? //  
  
Bakura had recovered in this span of time. Now, he was pondering on why Ryou saved his past self, which more or less, counted as saving him. He wanted to know, but would not broadcast his curiosity to everyone else. He thought about using their mental link that they had barely ever used. At least, he thought, Ryou had been smart enough to never disturb him.  
  
Ryou...   
  
Ryou jumped a little. Bakura rarely EVER talked to him at all, even physically. So, he wasn't at all used to the fact that he could just break into his thoughts to yell at him.  
  
Because of Ryou's response, or more so lack thereof, Bakura grew impatient, so he tried again.  
  
RYOU!!!   
  
Ryou jumped again. This time, he noticed one thing. 'Even telepathically he's tougher than me...'  
  
^W-wha-what is it? ^  
  
Bakura was kind of annoyed that he had gotten a response so quickly. Now that Ryou had actually responded, it was now time for the hard part.  
  
Why did you save 'me'?   
  
Ryou had an answer, but he knew that his yami would never approve...  
  
^Uh...why can't we just speak regularly.? ^  
  
NO!! We will discuss this NOW!!   
  
^Um...Okay...^  
  
Bakura was getting pissed, he had actually asked and he wasn't getting any answers.  
  
WELL!!?! ANSWER ME!!!   
  
^Um... er... well... i-its because... um... well... AH HA! No one gets left behind and if I let him die, then so would you. You know I wouldn't kill someone! ^  
  
Bakura knew this was a lie, even if it was a crappy one. Still, from how nervous Ryou was, Bakura could guess, and some where is his little black raisin of a heart got touched. Without thinking, he went a short distance to where Ryou had been standing and wrapped an arm around his neck... not in the choking way.  
  
Of course, this was VERY strange for Ryou who was getting REALLY, REALLY freaked out.  
  
Bakura felt Ryou tensing up and then realized that he was HUGGING him. Quickly, he let go, almost throwing him away, and since Ryou was so light anyway, Ryou fell onto the floor.  
  
Still, Ryou was shocked at his yami and didn't notice that he had just fallen to the floor. Bakura was disgusted with himself. Hugging!?! Even Ryou, even anyone, it was disgusting.  
  
At that moment four people, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Yami Bakura (the pharaoh was still mad about his clothes, the guards were outside the room, and old Bakura was still unconsious on the floor) wondered 'What the fuck just happened?'  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Somethings changed. Not as good as it could be. Thanks to anyone who took the time to read this. 


	6. Chapter 6

Remember, y'all, that all replying to stuffs will be at the end of the fic... if I ever get there...  
  
/./ = Yugi thinking to Yami //.// = Yami thinking to Yugi  
  
***  
  
Bakura wanted to beat himself up. It was a strange feeling, actually. Instead, he figured that a better thing to do would be to just leave and be as sly about it as possible. Yes... go... far, far away. As far as possible... He didn't care where. He tried to make some sense materialize in that insane mind of his, but none would come. He quickly looked around for some means of escape. The only door that didn't have someone blocking it was the one leading further into the palace. 'Aw, shit, the hell with it.' he thought. Bakura glared abhorrently at the people he knew... and the people he didn't and slinked into the passageway that the mysterious door led into.  
  
Ryou had a strange look on his face, hardly describeable, and was sitting on the floor, though he wasn't aware of it. He finally came back to reality when he noticed Yugi calling out his name and offering a hand. "Ryou, are you alright?"  
  
Ryou took the hand and forced a smile. "I'm quite alright... quite shocked, more so..." Ryou's faux smile quickly turned into a frown. 'I don't understand anything... I wasn't aware that Bakura was capable of any amount of emotion...Yugi sure is lucky to get the one Yami that isn't psycho and abusive...'  
  
Yugi watched as that frown grew deeper and he began to frown himself. This was going to be resolved whether Ryou liked it or not. "Um... Hey, uh Pharaoh-guy... can my friend, Ryou, here and I be excused without you shuning us to some far-away place?"  
  
//YUGI!!! That's not how you talk to the other, other-me!! //  
  
/Uh... sorry? Well, I didn't know... /  
  
The pharaoh looked up. He was still pissed off about the chocolate-ish stuff on his clothes. "Eh..? Just go away... " He absent-mindedly pointed his empty goblet at the passageway that Bakura had gone into. Still looking very pissed-off, the Pharaoh stalked away into another passageway, past some guards to change his royal attire.  
  
Yugi looked at the passageway, then at Ryou. Ryou had a weird look again, in a serious sort of way. 'Hmmm, that looks like some pretty intense thinking... unless he's talking to Bakura.which is not entirely impossible, but I doubt it...' They would just have to risk running into Bakura, though they probably wouldn't. The palace looked HUGE from the outside and each passageway probably extended to more passageways and more and more and more... Yugi began gently guiding Ryou in the direction of the passageway. Ryou wasn't even paying attention and just went. Yami looked at Yugi suspiciously.  
  
//What are you doing? Is there something you're not telling me...? //  
  
/What!? I know what you're implying! NO! This is strictly meant to help Ryou be happy again! /  
  
//Sure... //  
  
/Yami! Stop that! /  
  
Smirk... //Fine.Ryou IS obviously troubled... I wish that the puzzle were still here... at least I'd have something to do while I wait for you to do... whoever... //  
  
/Yami! Oh- whatever... Thanks! /  
  
Yami watched Yugi leave and frowned a little without being aware of doing so, and took an Egyptian fruit from a bowl and went to lean on the wall to... think? 'I should have put games or something in here...'  
  
***  
  
Bakura thought a very little about what happened. He himself knew that he was screwed-up in the head, but he didn't think that he could or would do that... Ugh... he was as disgusted as a person could be at themselves. Well, at least he had slightly recovered from the absolute disgust he had felt, so now he wasn't going to be a wimp. He was gonna go back and punch everyone in the face... well, maybe not the pharaoh. Too many guards. Besides, the last time he displeased him, he got trapped in a trinket... He would punch everyone else, though.  
  
He went out the door of the room he was in, and found that he hadn't been there. So he turned around and that was different too. "What the fuck!?! How do you get lost in a room!?!!!" Shit. He wouldn't get to hit everyone. Shit. Now he was going to look like a wimp. Fuck. It would look like he meant to hug Ryou and then felt embarrassed about it. Well, whatever direction was as good as any... He passed two basically duplicate rooms and then found a richly dressed person cursing at some scrolls that he just couldn't keep in his arms. Bakura scowled and kicked the person who flinched, but kept his ground. Bakura realized that he could just kill this person... The person, the priest, turned around and then looked mildly surprised, and then scowled, but he made no move to hit Bakura back. Bakura smirked and kicked him harder. This could be fun. At least he could hit somebody...  
  
***  
  
Yugi and Ryou walked silently together until they, finally, stopped and sat down in a room that looked like someone had thrown stuff. This room really seemed like their best and only choice. This roomed seemed like the only empty room in a twenty-room-radius.  
  
"Ryou... " Yugi began, not really knowing what he was supposed to say... He only knew that he should say SOMETHING, at least.  
  
Luckily for Yugi, Ryou jump-started the conversation. "Did he really, really do that or was I just dreaming?"  
  
Yugi looked a little surprised. "A-are you saying that you would want him to hug you? Do you... care for your yami like that?"  
  
Ryou had a pained look on his face. "Yes... In all truth... He knows me better than anyone ever has... and probably more than anyone will ever know... I know these thoughts are silly... After all... He's, well, a HE!"  
  
Yugi looked perplexed. He had never even considered... that kind of relationship. "Well... um... Ryou, if that's how you feel... Maybe you should pursue this... whatever you'd like to call it... "  
  
"It's quite strange, I know... that... I need him. I care about what happens to him..." Ryou looked to Yugi... and saw his expression. "I'm sorry for making you so uncomfortable, Yugi..."  
  
Yugi looked nervous. "Um... No! Why would you think that...? I'm just fine! Anyway... just be glad that it seems that your yami cares... " 'No matter how remotely...' Yugi thought.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interupted by Yami.  
  
//Yugi, I know that you wanted... well, I'm not sure what you wanted... but whatever the case, I think you should come back here... There's something you should see... //  
  
Yugi was none too relieved to be free from his situation. /Sure! I'll be right there! /  
  
Yugi glanced back at Ryou. He looked thoughtful, but also hopeful, so he led him back to the main room. He saw someone... that looked like Mokuba... He also saw a guy that looked like Seto... dressed like a fairy!  
  
Yugi and Ryou sweat-dropped. The fairy suddenly got a dark look. He raised his fairy wand like a weapon and yelled, "DIE!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Heh, this was still weird, but you have to admit that it's better? Anyone? How sad you are. 


	7. Chapter 7

And the beat goes on... hehe just kidding. Hope this chapter is okay...  
  
/.../ = Yugi thinking to Yami //...// = Yami thinking to Yugi Yukino Usaki = rabbit of snow  
  
***  
  
Yugi's, and nearly everyone else's mouth was agape... Seto in a dress... now wasn't that interesting? And then the laughter came... except from Yami who was trying to maintain his dignity... and Mokuba, who was not in fairy garb, grinned like a cheshire cat.  
  
The Pharaoh heard a loud uproar in the main room and walked in looking quite pissed off... "WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?!"  
  
Yugi looked at the Pharaoh... and then at Yami... Then back to the Pharaoh... He was trying to hold back laughter... and here's why. The pharaoh looked even more like Yami because he had changed into Yami-ish clothes... that tight leather... buckles... etc., except that the Pharaoh had an violet cape type thing...  
  
And yes... Yami noticed... though he really didn't care but he glared at the air without really knowing it. Yugi thought that this meant that Yami was mad at him for laughing at him.  
  
/Er... sorry, Yami. /  
  
//... // No response.  
  
/Yami...? /  
  
//Look over there at Kaiba... doesn't something seem strange...? //  
  
Yugi looked at Kaiba. Yep, there was definitely something wrong... Seto Kaiba was wearing a BRIGHT pink dress with a lot of glitter on it... and was holding some pathetic looking fairy wand... and staring vacantly into space...  
  
Yami tried to challenge Kaiba. "So you want to kill someone, right? I'm guessing that that person is me. I know you hate me. Give it your best shot." Yami walked in front of Seto's face, waved a hand in front of it... and then smacked him with it. 'Hmm... This could be good...' Yami thought to himself.  
  
Yami did not receive a reaction... and so smacked him again... and again... and again... and again... Harder and harder each time.  
  
"Err... Yami, I think you can stop now..." began Yugi.  
  
Yami smirked, "Why should I?"  
  
Yugi, Mokuba, and Ryou sweat-dropped.  
  
They heard a snort... "That's not how you're supposed to do anything!"  
  
Bakura walked up to Seto and smacked him hard enough to make him wake up from whatever trance he was in. Ryou alone noticed that Bakura had blood on his hand. Seto seemed to wake-up and look alert once more.  
  
Yami snarled. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!!!" Yami then kicked Bakura into the wall.  
  
*Fortunately nothing on the wall broke.*  
  
"Hmm... So Yami was always able to yell that loud," a random person said.  
  
Seto looked around and saw Yami and then... another Yami?  
  
Wait... was he wearing a PINK DRESS!?! "WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING A DRESS!!! WHY THE HELL ARE THERE TWO YAMIS!!??!! WHERE THE HELL AM I???"  
  
The pharaoh now looked even MORE pissed off at this new person annoying him, and so he hit Seto on the head and made him unconscious.  
  
The Pharaoh attempted to sound calm. "Okay, I still am not sure who the hell you people are, but you have to GO! The prophesied day has come. The world may end! You all must go now! I will send you to someone who lies between dimensions and realities and they will help you get back to where ever the hell you all came from... But GO!!!"  
  
Yami nodded. "Of course we will go... and don't worry the world won't end... yet..."  
  
The Pharaoh smirked and then shut his eyes, apparently deep in concentration... and slowly a portal opened. "Go..." the pharaoh commanded. Mokuba walked in first, then Yugi, then Ryou, then Bakura who was dragging Seto by the hair, and finally Yami, who never looked back.  
  
***  
  
"This portal looks like the same one that took Seto and me here..." Mokuba mused.  
  
"You were taken here by a portal, too?" asked Yugi.  
  
Mokuba suddenly smiled wickedly at the memory. "Wanna hear the story?"  
  
Nearly everyone nodded emphatically.  
  
"Well, it all started when I saw this really cool kit at the toy store, but I had no one to test it on that was when Seto walked into the room..."  
  
Mokuba began a story about a hypnotizing kit, a fairy dress, Seto, and a portal...  
  
By the time Mokuba was finished, they reached... someplace...  
  
"Welcome!" Said a female voice.  
  
Seto had awakened... "Why does my hair feel weird...?" He felt his head, and then saw Bakura holding a little of his hair. "AHHHH!!! You BASTARD!!!"  
  
"As I said, you are welcome here, but not to fight... unless I tell you to, that is... I am Yukino Usagi, but you can just call me Yuki... The great Pharaoh has given me a task, and I will perform it... but only after you entertain me, for you see, people don't come to this place very often. It would be a plesure if you all entertained me... after all, you have no choice, anyway." Yuki smiled suspiciously.  
  
"Entertain you? How?" Yami really wasn't liking this girl at all.  
  
"Well... do you really want to know?" Yuki took one look at Yami and continued. "The first task is to enter hell and find your way back again. Of course, I'll be watching, so you won't die, but all other rules apply."  
  
Everyone shifted around uneasily.  
  
"And who," Seto began, "will be the lucky person to participate in this?"  
  
"Well, I already have some people in mind, but to be fair, since there are so many of you, you all, as a group can decide which two people will go through this challenge. If this task is completed quick enough, there will be another. The strain in your world is not so great that I have to send you back just yet."  
  
"What do you mean by, 'strain'?" asked Yami.  
  
"Don't let that bother you right now. Let the games begin! Choose your contestants, now!" Yuki said.  
  
"But how can you do that!" asked Yugi.  
  
"This is her realm, Yugi." He turned to Yuki. "I agree to your terms. I offer myself up as one of the victims." stated Yami.  
  
Bakura finally made himself known. "I offer up the kid."  
  
Seto grabbed his shirt collar. "You've no right. You should be the one to go into the hell fire. I bet that I would kill Yami faster than you would."  
  
Yuki smiled. "You all needn't argue! Seto, Bakura, and Yami are all going. Together. Have fun."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
There it is. I bet you're noticing some major changes now. I felt that it would be better to put minimal romance in here, because the romance issue is contributing to my writer's block. Please review your opinions. If you flame, please make it a constructive flame so that I may improve. This means that you can't say YOU SUCK or anything like that. Don't correct me on my English. Although it is my first language, I don't have spellcheck anymore and it would hinder my chapters further to pick out all of my errors. Adieu. 


	8. Chapter 8

I dunno... maybe there will be yaoi. It will more so be picking on the characters. Enjoy, hopefully.  
  
/... / = Yugi thinking to Yami //... // = Yami thinking to Yugi  
  
***  
  
Yami was cold, almost robotic, in his actions. He was in a 'let's get it over with' attitude. "Let's get it over with, then."  
  
Yuki smiled wryly. "As you wish, Yami. I'll send you on your way."  
  
"The fuck!?" exclaimed Bakura.  
  
"Bitch," muttered Seto.  
  
Yami remained indifferent.  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba watched the trio disappear.  
  
"So now what?" asked Yugi.  
  
Yuki smirked. "We sit back and see if they come back alive."  
  
**  
  
By the means of 'Hell,' you probably thought that they would be going to some fiery land. Nope, not at all. It was more like a regular old street.  
  
Seto glared at Yami. "You stupid bastard."  
  
Yami looked ahead. There was Téa. He scowled. "Oh, shit."  
  
Téa jumped up happily. "Yami!" She ran up to Yami and jumped him.  
  
And so, the scene before our friends Seto and Bakura was Yami sprawled out on the floor with Téa on top of him.  
  
Yami's eyes widened, and he was no longer in his numb state. "LET. GO. OF. ME!"  
  
Téa started picking at his clothes. "Sh... C'mon Yami be a good boy and you'll get off easy..."  
  
Yami tried to wrestle free. Her grip was like iron. Desperately, and I mean desperately, Yami turned to Seto and Bakura. "HELP ME!" His pleas were of no avail. Seto was laughing his head off and Bakura was nearly frozen in laughter. "I'll be going now!" Seto choked out.  
  
"Yeah, you and your LOVER will probably pretty busy anyway." Bakura joined.  
  
Seto and Bakura ran away like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Yami was without help. "No!"  
  
**  
  
Seto and Bakura were walking on their merry way, still not completely done laughing. That is, until a policeman ran up to Seto.  
  
"Master Kaiba! Y-your company; it is on fire!"  
  
Seto looked panic-y. "What?! No! Then why can't you shitheads just put it out!?"  
  
The policeman looked nervous. "We can't. We can't find the keys to the water, the hoses, or any of the equipment. The fire chief said that they might have been accidentally taken by this young lady brown hair and blue eyes. Yeah, he said that she was looking for a condom and he said he had one somewhere in his pockets..."  
  
Seto was in a rage. "Bitch!"  
  
"Excuse me?" said the policeman.  
  
Seto scowled and flipped-off the policeman as he ran back in the dirrection in which he came.  
  
***  
  
Seto found Yami still trying to throw Téa off of him, except he was now only wearing his black boxers. He was still hopelessly stuck under her iron grip, and had a very tortured expression. Although amused by the sight, Seto yanked Téa off of Yami-- or at least he tried. Téa did not budge.  
  
"Crap," muttered Yami.  
  
Téa's hand strayed near his mouth. Yami bit it HARD. Téa flinched. Seto took this opportunity pull Téa away.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT KEY!?" Seto demanded.  
  
Yami was wearing pants again. He snuck up behind Téa and smashed her head with a piece of someone's car. She dissolved and the key fell to the floor.  
  
"Fucking miracle," muttered Yami.  
  
Seto was already gone and had picked up the key, but had unfortunately dropped it a few yards away.  
  
Yami noticed that Kaiba must have been after the key, and since he could not find his other clothes except for his boots, he sighed and picked up the key, jogging in the dirrection of Kaiba Corporation.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
This chapter was shorter than I thought it would be... it's because I realized that I'd have to move part of this chapter to the next re-write chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Almost done with the re-writes... Visit a new site co-authored by me... www.geocites.com/hikari_yugi/index.html or go to www.gates2chaos.dot.nu or www.gates2chaos.cjb.net  
  
/./ = Yugi's thoughts  
  
***  
  
Yugi was awake. He was dimly aware that he was in a bed and that he was alone. He yawned and then sat up. /Was all that... a dream? But it felt so real... / He then noticed that Yami wasn't there but he felt from the puzzle that Yami was somewhere... /Is Yami still in that world...? / Yugi suddenly slapped himself on the forehead and smirked. /Am I actually believing that all that happened? But it couldn't have happened! /  
  
Yugi yawned again and then finally noticed, with a start, that this wasn't his room. The room was bigger than his was. It was a LOT bigger. Also, nothing in the room looked familiar. Yugi stood up, from where he was he could see a picture on a desk that had either his or Yami's all too obvious hair. On getting closer to the picture he saw that it was Yami and... Anzu... kissing and laughing. Shocked, Yugi grabbed the picture and held it closer as to see it better. His mouth was hanging open. "Wha...?" he whispered, breaking the silence of... well, where ever he was. He set the picture back down on the desk where he then noticed wedding plans and spare invitations. Yugi picked up an invitation and read. "Yami and Anzu's wedding... We ask not for presents, but your presence... Date, the twenty- first... "  
  
Yugi stopped. /When is that? Is it... today? Has it already happened? Could Yami be on his honeymoon? / Yugi shivered at the thought. He couldn't know if Yami was on his honeymoon or not, because even though there was a desk calendar there, with the twenty-first circled, none of the other days of the whole year were crossed out. He pinched himself rather hard, just to assure himself that he was not dreaming. Of course, he wasn't. So this was, in fact, Yami's room. Was it a soul room? Yugi immediately ruled out that possibility. He had been in Yami's soul room before, but it had been dark and maze-filled. /Well, if this really is Yami's room, then I don't think that he would mind too much if I... went through it... /  
  
Yugi sighed and sat up. He noticed a file cabinet and opened the bottom drawer. There was only one file in there, which was labeled, 'Sugoroku Muto'. However, it happened to be a very large file, indeed. It took a lot of Yugi's strength to heave the massive file out of the drawer. Yugi dropped the file on the floor and sat down beside it. The first papers in the file were... medical bills... after the medical bills, there was... "A DEATH certificate!?"  
  
Frantic, Yugi began sifting through the file, but it only more conclusively proved that his grandfather was certainly dead and had been for about two years... "But this can't be!" Yugi whispered between tears. Closer to the end of the file, Yugi found what Grandpa had left him... suddenly his eyes got WIDE despite his tears. "He left HOW MUCH!? Where'd he get that much!?" Yugi had seldom seen that much money in one place. /How could I have even accepted that money and used it to buy stuff!? That isn't like me, is it? What is this terrible place that I have found myself at? How could all this be? Things were never like this, and there were never signs of this kind of stuff ever happening! /  
  
Yugi heaved the file back into the cabinet and shut the drawer. He had seen enough. Yugi stood up and walked to the door and stepped out of the room. Outside of the room were... lots more doors. Yugi didn't bother going into any of the rooms, although he planned to do so later. He walked down to the end of the hallway and found that he was looking into a sort of living room- type place. He went inside and opened the main door that appeared to lead to the outside.  
  
Outside was... also big. It was a big flower garden with singing birds and fountains and pools of koi and miniature waterfalls... But Yugi would not let himself enjoy it. After all, he had never known himself to be so materialistic. Tall, iron gates were the only things between Yugi and the outside world, but Yugi did not leave and was not eager to. He did not want to see what happened to everyone else when his own, small life had already changed so much. Instead, he sat on a white bench to think and wait for Yami.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
That was depressing... and it was short, too, but well, Yugi's day isn't supposed to have very much happening yet. Well, the next chapters will be quite... torturous... so you people will probably enjoy them. By 'koi' I mean fish... All right, I think that's it! Feedback helps me write better. 


	10. Chapter 10

Almost done with the re-writes... Visit a new site co-authored by me... www.geocites.com/hikari_yugi/index.html or go to www.gates2chaos.dot.nu or www.gates2chaos.cjb.net  
  
/./ = Yugi's thoughts  
  
***  
  
Yugi was awake. He was dimly aware that he was in a bed and that he was alone. He yawned and then sat up. /Was all that... a dream? But it felt so real... / He then noticed that Yami wasn't there but he felt from the puzzle that Yami was somewhere... /Is Yami still in that world...? / Yugi suddenly slapped himself on the forehead and smirked. /Am I actually believing that all that happened? But it couldn't have happened! /  
  
Yugi yawned again and then finally noticed, with a start, that this wasn't his room. The room was bigger than his was. It was a LOT bigger. Also, nothing in the room looked familiar. Yugi stood up, from where he was he could see a picture on a desk that had either his or Yami's all too obvious hair. On getting closer to the picture he saw that it was Yami and... Anzu... kissing and laughing. Shocked, Yugi grabbed the picture and held it closer as to see it better. His mouth was hanging open. "Wha...?" he whispered, breaking the silence of... well, where ever he was. He set the picture back down on the desk where he then noticed wedding plans and spare invitations. Yugi picked up an invitation and read. "Yami and Anzu's wedding... We ask not for presents, but your presence... Date, the twenty- first... "  
  
Yugi stopped. /When is that? Is it... today? Has it already happened? Could Yami be on his honeymoon? / Yugi shivered at the thought. He couldn't know if Yami was on his honeymoon or not, because even though there was a desk calendar there, with the twenty-first circled, none of the other days of the whole year were crossed out. He pinched himself rather hard, just to assure himself that he was not dreaming. Of course, he wasn't. So this was, in fact, Yami's room. Was it a soul room? Yugi immediately ruled out that possibility. He had been in Yami's soul room before, but it had been dark and maze-filled. /Well, if this really is Yami's room, then I don't think that he would mind too much if I... went through it... /  
  
Yugi sighed and sat up. He noticed a file cabinet and opened the bottom drawer. There was only one file in there, which was labeled, 'Sugoroku Muto'. However, it happened to be a very large file, indeed. It took a lot of Yugi's strength to heave the massive file out of the drawer. Yugi dropped the file on the floor and sat down beside it. The first papers in the file were... medical bills... after the medical bills, there was... "A DEATH certificate!?"  
  
Frantic, Yugi began sifting through the file, but it only more conclusively proved that his grandfather was certainly dead and had been for about two years... "But this can't be!" Yugi whispered between tears. Closer to the end of the file, Yugi found what Grandpa had left him... suddenly his eyes got WIDE despite his tears. "He left HOW MUCH!? Where'd he get that much!?" Yugi had seldom seen that much money in one place. /How could I have even accepted that money and used it to buy stuff!? That isn't like me, is it? What is this terrible place that I have found myself at? How could all this be? Things were never like this, and there were never signs of this kind of stuff ever happening! /  
  
Yugi heaved the file back into the cabinet and shut the drawer. He had seen enough. Yugi stood up and walked to the door and stepped out of the room. Outside of the room were... lots more doors. Yugi didn't bother going into any of the rooms, although he planned to do so later. He walked down to the end of the hallway and found that he was looking into a sort of living room- type place. He went inside and opened the main door that appeared to lead to the outside.  
  
Outside was... also big. It was a big flower garden with singing birds and fountains and pools of koi and miniature waterfalls... But Yugi would not let himself enjoy it. After all, he had never known himself to be so materialistic. Tall, iron gates were the only things between Yugi and the outside world, but Yugi did not leave and was not eager to. He did not want to see what happened to everyone else when his own, small life had already changed so much. Instead, he sat on a white bench to think and wait for Yami.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
That was depressing... and it was short, too, but well, Yugi's day isn't supposed to have very much happening yet. Well, the next chapters will be quite... torturous... so you people will probably enjoy them. By 'koi' I mean fish... All right, I think that's it! Feedback helps me write better. 


	11. Chapter 11

*Takes a look at reviews* I'm so happy! I'm close to the triple digit mark. I thought I'd never see the day. Anyway, thanks for everyone's support. If you want to take the time, an authoress named Hinotama Soul writes some funny stuff. Bakura's character went to crap today.  
  
/./ = Bakura's thoughts  
  
***  
  
Bakura found himself on a chair, oblivious to where he was. /Hmm. I'm sitting like a dumb-ass on a chair, without Ryou, and without the Ring. Interesting. / He then looked around. It was clearly Ryou's room, neat, with a lot of pillows, with a lot of bandages kept just in case. He really did hit Ryou a lot, but Ryou was a pro at hiding it from his parents.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted; the door was nearly knocked over... by Ryou's dad. Bakura glared. "WHAT!?" He didn't give a damn whether it was Ryou's dad or not.  
  
"Hey, boy, don't talk to me like that!" Ryou's dad took a swing at Bakura.  
  
Bakura easily dodged. "What the fuck!?" Ryou's dad was in no way violent, a quiet, mild-mannered man.  
  
He then took another swing at Bakura. "Don't play with me, boy! C'mere! You know I can get you when you sleep!"  
  
Bakura dodged again and lazily hit Ryou's dad in the face, giving him a black eye. /This must be for killing that stupid priest back there... /  
  
He put a hand to his eye, and squinted at Bakura with his good eye. "HEY! It's you! You're that stupid guy that stopped us from hitting that piece of shit a while ago! I thought we got rid of you!"  
  
Bakura scowled. /Me protect Ryou? Shit. I'm paying for this more than I thought. Crap. / He thought this since the way he saw it: death had no consequences. But, while he was pondering this, Ryou's dad's fist met with Bakura's head, knocking him out.  
  
***  
  
When Bakura woke up, he was outside, next to trashcans. /Shit. Their trash smells like shit. / Ryou's dad wasn't there, and again, he had no sense of time. He was hurting all over, but it didn't bother him. He sat up slightly. /Bastard! Hitting me while I'm conked out... / It was then that he heard a conversation from the inside. He supposed that Ryou's dad was talking to Ryou's mom.  
  
"That shit-head that was protectin' Ryou a couple months ago was in 'is room today."  
  
"Hmh, has he finally found out that Ryou's dead?"  
  
"Nah, he looked like he had no idea of nuthin."  
  
"Y'know, I thought we got rid of him."  
  
"Maybe he jus healed."  
  
"Naw, we messed him up good, I'm surprised that he got better so fast!"  
  
Bakura stopped listening. /I protected Ryou? I got hurt trying to stay with him? / Quite weird for Bakura... /Ryou's dead... / He wanted answers... And he needed somewhere that was away from the people who killed Ryou...  
  
Hmm, who else had gone there, too... /Me, Ryou, rich-guy, kid-with-puzzle, guy-in-puzzle... / He would find kid-with-puzzle. Maybe he would take that puzzle finally. Or, he would scheme against Ryou's parents... he would rip them appart limb by limb. Fun...  
  
He scowled at his misfortune and walked purposefully to the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
When he arrived, he saw that the store wasn't open, but there was a paper on the door. Bakura guessed that it told the whereabouts of the owners, or at least some helpful information. However, he couldn't read it, so he just pulled a guy that was passing by the collar. "Read this to me!"  
  
The guy was shaken. "O-o-okay. Urm... 'Turtle Game Shop closed forever. Residents relocated to...'" the guy finished reading it.  
  
"Take me there!" Bakura demanded. The guy was still shaken, but he led Bakura there as fast as possible, to be rid of him.  
  
Bakura then shoved the guy away, who began to flee in terror. At that time, Bakura noticed that Yugi was looking quite forlorn, by himself. Bakura decided to speak up. "Kid-with-puzzle, open the fucking gate!"  
  
Yugi looked up, startled. "Bakura? You can't take my puzzle when Yami isn't in it, see?" Yugi tried to take it off, but some invisible force held it there.  
  
Bakura scowled, again. "If that's the case, then let me in!"  
  
Yugi considered it a moment, and then figured that he should stay with the people that also went to the other realm. Then he said, "It's open."  
  
Bakura couldn't believe it, but sure enough, it was. /Stupid... /  
  
Bakura stepped inside of the gates and closed them but he did not advance toward Yugi, Bakura simply leaned against the gates, which only opened inwards. "Just so you know, Ryou's dead."  
  
Yugi's eye's widened and then he chewed at his lip to help him think. "I think- I think that Ryou died here, in this time and place, but the Ryou that was with us will come back."  
  
Bakura looked perplexed. "Huh?"  
  
Yugi didn't answer. He was still thinking. He then looked alarmed. "Do you realize that Ryou could awaken in a coffin or something!?"  
  
"What!? Then he could be dead now!?" Bakura didn't even think about the fact that he wasn't supposed to care about Ryou.  
  
"No, he's not dead yet, you can't exist without Ryou being alive somewhere, but we have to hurry!"  
  
Bakura was actually thinking things out. "Ryou's probably buried in the backyard of his house instead of in a burial place... or else his fucking parents would probably been dealt with by that law shit..."  
  
"Let's go then!"  
  
"I don't know how to get there from here!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Well, I should be able to find it! We have to hurry! Get that shovel that's against the wall!"  
  
Bakura was smart enough to know that he had to cooperate with Yugi. /I'm coming, Ryou... /  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
That chapter was BAD! Oh well, it had to be written. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, y'all. I've always wanted one of those 'guys before the story', so here we are! This chapter is back, and hopefully better.  
  
Me: *calls Rent a Character Hotline* Hiya! I want to rent Yami Yugi! --What you don't have him?! Then who do you have!? -----What!? That's all?! But no one likes him! -----Fine, send him over.  
  
Tristan: *falls through the sky* What a weird dream...  
  
Me: Yea, you keep thinkin that... And thank you-  
  
Tristan: KawaiiBlackMoon, for reviewing!  
  
Me: HEY! KBM one of my supporters! *Wipes a psudo-tear*  
  
//... // = Yami's Thoughts  
  
***  
  
Yami was awakened by 'the light.' No, he didn't die. It was actually 'the sunlight.' Yami rolled a little to be more in the center of a very big, plush-y bed, unwilling to open his eyes. Then, there was a humming next to him, and the warmth of another person, and someone wrapping their arms around him; pushing their breasts against his own naked self...  
  
WHAT!?  
  
Yami's eyes snapped open to see a sleepy face with big, lazy blue eyes and brown hair. Anzu...  
  
Yami jumped back from her embrace. He then found that Anzu could fully see him. Slightly annoyed, he snatched up some sheets and gathered them around his waist. From this little thing, he discovered that now he could see Anzu. Naked. Spots danced in front of his eyes. He screwed them shut and then opened them, looking in a different dirrection.  
  
Anzu sounded concerned, advancing toward Yami. "Are you okay, love?"  
  
A thought suddenly dawned on Yami. "Did-did we have sex yesterday- or whenever?"  
  
"Of course we did love, I would hope that you'd remember. Are you okay?"  
  
Yami shuffled away, slowly, or else he would have tripped on the sheets that he was still holding. "Yes. I'm fine. I need my clothes..."  
  
//And to get OUT OF HERE... //  
  
Yami looked around. "Why-why are we in a honeymoon suite...?"  
  
Anzu was concerned again. "That's where people go after they're married, remember? Tell me what's wrong. I know there's something."  
  
//NO! Where is this place? This place that I'm *married* to Anzu and there's no... //  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Anzu cocked her head to a side. "What about Yugi? Did he bother you again?"  
  
"What!? Why would he be a bother?"  
  
"Did you hit you're head, love?"  
  
//STOP CALLING ME THAT! // "No, I'm fine. Just tell me. I'm just tired."  
  
Anzu decided to let it go... for now. "Alright, love."  
  
//AGH!! //  
  
"You remember, Yugi doesn't like being in that mental hospital because he thinks that he's sane..."  
  
//WHAT!? // Yami was shaking. "TAKE ME TO HIM, *NOW.*"  
  
Anzu walked up behind Yami and started to bury her face into his neck, pressing her breasts against him, again.  
  
Anzu was spun around. Yami's hands were barely applying pressure to her neck, but his grip was unbreakable. "Do as I said." //You whore... //  
  
Anzu swallowed and nodded as best she could at the moment. Yami let go.  
  
Anzu studied him. "You aren't my Yami, huh? Yami loves me. He'll come. You better watch out, he will kill you."  
  
Yami barked out in laughter. " *Sure* "  
  
Yami pulled himself into some leather and black clothes, though he knew Anzu was watching him the whole time. Anzu was already clothed, having gotten the point that this person would kill her if she tried any sexual advances.  
  
They both went outside, being painfully silent. Yami found, to his dismay, that in this place he owned a plane. One that he could not fly.  
  
"Um. You pilot."  
  
Anzu decided to wing it. She didn't know how to fly all that well, but she didn't trust the guy that she didn't think was Yami.  
  
It was only a one-hour flight back to Domino, all of which was in silence. The plane landed roughly on the roof of a large mansion.  
  
Yami was merely thankful that he was still in one piece. He immediately went out of the plane and decided that he would not like to try and find his way through this maze of a living space.  
  
He felt a prickling, an indication of the direction of the Millennium Puzzle, which meant Yugi. The genius he is, Yami concluded that, the best way to get to Yugi would be to climb down the side of the building.  
  
He lobbed a leg over the low wall of the roof and searched for footing. He found the top of an apparently high window frame. This all worked well for about half the way down, when Yami was already quite accustomed to the pattern of the house. That is, until he ran out of footing and fell.  
  
"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap," said Yami as he fell through the air. It was a pretty long drop, so he had a little time to consider where it would be the least painful to fall.  
  
He didn't exactly get to choose, but luck was with him since he fell on his butt, on top of some bush shaped like a giraffe.  
  
Yami didn't have time to dawdle, though, because the twinge of the Puzzle became evident again, and so Yami ran off in search of Yugi, in what only Ra/Osiris/God/Ma'at knows what direction.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tristan: That was a crappy chapter and you know it!  
  
Me: *Shifting around uneasily* I know... but that's because I took a break to read manga and it was really depressing!  
  
Tristan: *Raises eyebrow* I don't think so. What could it be?!  
  
Me: Oh, yeah? *Holds up Yu-Gi-Oh Manga Chapter 149- ThePlace We Should Go*  
  
Tristan: *Reads* Dang. Fine, I guess that it will be made up for in Seto's chapter anyway. Ryou 's chapter is next right?  
  
Me: Yeah... Oh! I almost forgot! The Chapter 11 reviews!  
  
Tristan: It's about time!  
  
Me: -_- Fine! You review the reviews! *Goes to watch Yu-Gi-Oh*  
  
Tristan: Finally! *Yells* All right guys, you can come now!  
  
Yami: I thought she'd never leave!  
  
Seto: Why am I here again?  
  
Joey: I dunno? Ya felt like it?  
  
Seto: What are you doing here!? You're not even really in this fic yet!  
  
Joey: I'm gonna be in it?! *Sarcastic* Oh boy.  
  
Tristan: No spoiling the readers, capish?!  
  
Bakura: What does 'capish' mean? Does it mean similar to a cap?  
  
Joey: AH! Bakura!  
  
Yami: So what?  
  
Ryou: Yeah, he can't hurt us!  
  
Yugi: I heard she put a chip in his brain.  
  
Bakura: WHAT!?  
  
Yugi: Uh, oops?  
  
Tristan: Lets get to business!!  
  
Yami: *Shakes his head* That's not how you're supposed to do things!  
  
Tristan: Then how?  
  
Yami: Watch. *Whispers* If you guys don't help review the reviews, the authoress will try to pair you up with Anzu.  
  
Everyone: *Silent*  
  
Tristan: Wow. Thanks. Anyway, I think Ryou should take this one!  
  
Ryou: Nips, I, personally do not find digging up my grave funny, unless I was buried alive. That's a whole other story, though.  
  
Bakura: Is it?  
  
Joey: Who knows.  
  
Seto: *Is digging around the authoress's fan art* HEY! Look! It's Ryou in a tux.  
  
Ryou: -_- That was uncalled for.  
  
Tristan: Uh, yeah... Kaiba, take the next review.  
  
Seto: Why does everyone call me Kaiba? Would you like it if I called you Taylor?  
  
Taylor: I actually don't care, but continue!  
  
Seto: -_- Fine. That's a nice comment you got there, LilxAznxDragonz but... your story is long! How do expect anyone to start reading that!  
  
Joey: That was harsh, man. I thought she was just lazy to review.  
  
Seto: OH! Sorry, there... -_-6  
  
Tristan: That's it! Seto, no more for you! Ryou gets the next one, also.  
  
Ryou: But why? Oh well. ShadowSpirit, if I were in a coffin, do you think I would be strong enough to get out?  
  
Yugi: Well that's why Bakura and I come along!  
  
Tristan: Are you TRYING to give stuff away?!  
  
Bakura: *Rolls eyes* Doesn't everyone know already?  
  
Tristan: Whatever. -_- Yugi, take the next one.  
  
Yugi: But why?! Oh whatever. Yami no tenshi, hi! Take my advice; throw all homework into the trash!  
  
Tristan: Wha-? HEY! That's wrong! Don't listen to him!  
  
Yugi: Er... sorry? Thanks, anyway I was having a bad day, I have to dig up my friend!  
  
Ryou: Yeah!  
  
Yami: You all want Yugi and me together, huh? Hmm...  
  
Ryou: Why do I keep on getting almost killed?  
  
Bakura: Who cares?  
  
Ryou: Well... not you... *Mock-sniffs*  
  
Tristan: Yami no tenshi, this was your question, right? 'What happened to Yugi while he was in the past? (His present form) did Yami think he was dead or something?'  
  
Seto: I barely understood that, and I'm supposed to be a genius-type guy!  
  
Tristan: Well too bad. Let's see... *Checks the authoress's notes* All right, this will take a while.  
  
Yami: Let me explain. As we were in the past, sort of like another of ourselves were living our lives according to the way life was and when we came back, we were then put into the conditions of the new reality...  
  
Yugi: That was confusing!  
  
Yami: Well that was the simplest way to explain it!  
  
Seto: *Sure*  
  
Joey: Hiya, SailorChibi.  
  
Ryou: Why do people like the idea of me in a coffin!?  
  
Bakura: Shut up.  
  
Yami: Yes... this is not very fun for me...  
  
Anzu: I'm not giving with my body! *Disappears*  
  
Seto: She's desperate though.  
  
Ryou: Thanks so much Sarina Fannel! Finally! Someone is on my side!  
  
Everyone: Asahi Taiga, you like this!? Evil!  
  
Tristan: Hikari, what are you confused about? I bet I got the answer!  
  
Ryou: HI KawaiiBlackMoon! Do you think she's 12?  
  
Tristan: Well... she's as smart as someone who is 12...  
  
Seto: Is that a good thing?  
  
Tristan: Well... it's an improvement for her...  
  
Yami: Whatever. At least she can still read reviews at 1:45 am...  
  
Yugi: Well sorry if my brain shuts off after 12 am...  
  
Joey: ANIME/GAME^Angel^MOLLY Saiyan, it's good ta hear from ya, but yeesh! That name is long!  
  
Tristan: What are you talking about, you should know her, she reviews for every chapter.  
  
Yami: It's is hell to even be in a 100 yard radius with that girl.  
  
Seto: I know what you mean! She's out to kill me!  
  
Bakura: This story? A favorite? Are you insane?  
  
Ryou: Yes, she is, and so are you.  
  
Yugi: Agreed. At least she feels sorry for you and Bakura.  
  
Ryou: Well, too bad, the authoress is especially mean to us.  
  
Yami: It doesn't really look that way...  
  
Tristan: Shadow and Dark Promise, you win for the short review award!  
  
Me: *Pops in and sees everyone*  
  
Everyone: Eep. *Everyone but Tristan leaves*  
  
Me: Darn, so close... Well, everyone review and say whether you want this type of insanity and the beginning and/or the end.  
  
Tristan: She means, THANK YOU SO DAMN MUCH BECAUSE WITHOUT REVIEWS, SHE WOULD NOT WRITE AND HER BRAIN WOULD HAVE ROT OVER THE SUMMER!  
  
Me: Thanks for reminding me that there's school tomorrow. -_-  
  
Tristan: *Smirks* My pleasure.  
  
Me: _ 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! I'm finally writing brand-spanking-new stuff! It's been since about September 3. So, enjoy. Thank KawaiiBlackMoon for reminding me that I never finished my fanfiction. If you would please re-read the last 12 chapters it would be nice, since I re-wrote them all and there are few major plot changes and yaoi removal, I think.  
  
/... / = Ryou's thoughts  
  
***  
  
/Oh dear... I'm in the dirt, aren't I? I'm dead already. Why did I have to die so young? I had a whole bunch of... nothing... ahead of me! / He then noticed that he still had to breathe, and was, thus, alive. /Hey. I'm alive! No! Someone buried me alive! / He tried to kick himself out with all of his might, which wasn't very much considering the amount of exercise he really got. Still, he was buried in shallow soil and it didn't require much to push himself of the dirt.  
  
/Whoever buried me didn't even care enough to bury me in that deep!? Whatever. / He heard, dimly, a shout.  
  
"Hey! There's Ryou!"  
  
A grunt responded and it sounded like shovels or something heavy like that was being dropped. Ryou shook and rubbed some dirt away from his eyes with the back of his hand and opened his eyes to see Yugi.  
  
"Are you alright, Ryou?"  
  
"Yes... " Ryou saw that his yami was there...  
  
"We should leave now." Bakura plainly stated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your parents here aren't very nice."  
  
"Oh." Ryou replied. Ryou already had the idea that this place wasn't how it should be...  
  
Suddenly, Ryou, Bakura, and Yugi saw a blur and heard the sound of someone seemingly climbing up fences and then falling on their ass.  
  
Finally, that blur made it to their side of the fence, in front of the wide- eyed Yugi, Ryou, and even Bakura. Of course, it was Yami.  
  
Yami's mouth was a straight, crooked line. "Hi."  
  
Yugi finally was able to open his mouth in response. "Hi."  
  
Yami was a little dirty, a little scratched up, and still had a lot of plant-stuff in his hair from landing right through a topiary statue of a giraffe. Yami fell back on his butt again. "Ow."  
  
"We still have to leave this place." Bakura reminded everyone.  
  
Yami tried to get up again. "Can't stand up." He admitted.  
  
"Then I'll just have to carry you!"  
  
Yugi and Ryou were surprised at this; that is until...  
  
Bakura dragged Yami, by the collar, behind him.  
  
"OKAY! I'LL WALK!"  
  
So, Yami walked with them, though a whole lot slower.  
  
Though tired, Yami still had his opinions... "We should find Kaiba."  
  
"Why?" One of the others asked.  
  
"He was with us, Mokuba too, and this world... it isn't right."  
  
So they all agreed to search for Kaiba, since they truly did not want to think about what they were supposed to do, now that their lives had been turned upside-down.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
This was short, I know, but it's a sign that this fanfiction WILL be completed. Thanks everyone. Oh yeah, I got my report card today. All A's. He he. 4.0. 


End file.
